Lightning Wolf
by Dante's Chimera
Summary: Yusei, a wolf halfling, gets sold to Jack Atlus and taken back to his mansion where he meets Crow, a crow halfling, and his master, Kalin. How will the little wolf handle his new home And what will happen next? I suck at summaries. Warnings inside.
1. Lightning

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi, don't like don't read. JackXYusei and slight KalinXCrow. slight OOC characters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. If this seems like a story you have read/Written before. I haven't read it. So no saying I stole it.

A tall, blond male walked through a market. The sun was shinning, but he had sun glasses on over his amethyst eyes scanning the food and clothes being sold. Though he seemed to be slightly interested in what was going on around him, what he was really after was at the end of the market street.

People bowed slightly to the tall blond as he walked by, his white trench coat lightly flowing behind him. He payed them no attention as he kept walking till he got to an open area with cages. The cages held different animals [lions, wolves, rabbits, etc]

He spotted a black wolf, with streaks of yellow, like lightning bolts, running from his eyes back down his neck and along his back. His eyes were a stunning blue color that caught the blond male's eyes, seemingly in a trance.

Though the sound of someone saying his name brought him out of his trance, "Jack Atlus! Here to buy one of my half-lings?" a male said. He was about as tall as Jack, but had darker skin and had long black hair tied into a ponytail.

[A Half-ling is a being that can take the shape of three things, a human, an animal, and a mix of both.]

"Hello, Logan. Yes, and I think I found one I like." Jack said before looking at the wolf again. It hadn't taken it's eyes off Jack since he came into view.

Logan looked over, his green eyes blinking, "Yusei? I don't think you want him. He's not well trained at all and he'll probably take any chance he can get to kill you or run."

Jack didn't seem phased by Logan's explanation, "Yusei. Interesting name." he said, "How much?"

Logan blinked quite a few times, "Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked, before sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Jack from buying the black wolf. "Fine, but if you get hurt or he runs away, don't blame me." he said, "I'll give ya a special price seeing as we're friends, how's 100 sound?"

"100 gold?" Jack questioned, "Sounds good to me." he said. Normally half-lings would go from 200-10000 depending on the breed and how strong it was.

Jack pulled out a coin pouch and handed it to Logan, "I'll be right back to pick him up." he said before he walked away, off to get his car to pull the cage Yusei was in.

They made it to a large mansion, and Jack took Yusei to the front door. A male was sitting there on the steps waiting. He had long platinum blond hair, that kind of covered his light brown, seemingly gold, eyes.

Sitting next to him was a crow with a bit of orange on the tips of it's wings and gray eyes. It seemed a happy to just be sitting there.

"Hey Kalin." Jack said as he got out of his car. He walked over and lightly poked the bird sitting next to Kalin, "And hello, Crow."

The bird squawked at him, before turning into it's human form, a boy with spiky orange hair. He just sat there and grinned up at Jack, "Hello to you too, Jack." he said. He had been with Kalin for quite some time, so he was familiar with Jack, "Who's that?" he asked standing and walking over to the cage, but staying out of range.

"His name's Yusei." Jack said as he watch the two half-lings, one with a grin, the other with a blank stare.

"He doesn't seem very friendly." Kalin said as he stood and walked closer to stand by Crow, before noticing something that Jack had missed back at the market, "And he's quite skinny. Who did you buy him from?"

"Got him from Logan." Jack said before walking closer to Yusei, who turned his piecing blue eyes to the blond Aussie. He seemed a bit sad, and definitely hungry.

"Hm, odd, usually he keeps his half-lings healthy and fed." Kalin said with a small tilt of his head.

"Why don't we bring him inside and feed him." Crow said as he got closer, but didn't do anything that could put him in danger. "Hey, Yusei, would ya like to get out of that cage?"

"Crow, don't get to close, you don't know if he'll attack." Kalin said as he lightly grabbed the black bird's arm, receiving a small growl from the black wolf.

Kalin blinked softly and let go of Crow.

Jack blinked as well before he moved closer to the cage, "You want out?" he asked, getting a small nod from Yusei.

There was no way that Yusei could escape even if he tried to run. There were twenty foot walls all the way around the mansion.

Jack moved to the door of the cage and opened it, holding a hand out to Yusei, who stood shakily, and walked over to the door, and jumping out. Jack had expected the wolf to turn human, but this would be fine.

Yusei looked up at Jack, expecting him to lead the way. And he did, walking off up the steps to the front door.

Yusei glanced back at Crow and Kalin, noticing the arm Kalin had around Crow's waist, making the wolf glare at the human. He let out a small sound of disapproval before he turned to follow Jack.

He didn't seem to like when Humans touched other half-lings, so Jack was guessing he didn't like being touched more.

Jack payed no attention as Kalin and Crow vanishing up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, Yusei fallowing silently behind him. He looked through the fridge for something he and Yusei could eat, "I'm sure you're hungry, so here." he said as he got a cooked stake and placed it on a plate, setting it on the ground for the wolf.

Yusei walked over and sniffed the food, before hesitantly eating it. He didn't exactly trust Jack, which was why he stayed in his wolf form.

Jack sat down on a stool that was next to the island with a cooked stake of his own. He glanced at the wolf, "You don't have to worry about work or anything like that till you get healthier." he said before getting back to his food. He had taken notice to the fact that Yusei had finished his food and was now sitting by the door, watching Jack eat.

Jack then showed Yusei the rest of the mansion. It was two stories tall with a basement and a crawl space on top. By the end of the tour, Jack showed Yusei to his room, that was right next to Jack's with a connecting door. It was nothing special, just a white room with a black queen sized bed, a dark brown desk, and a large closet with nothing in it.

Yusei spent no time in walking in and jumping onto the bed. He curled up and kept his eyes on Jack who was simply standing at the door that connected his room to Yusei's. "Well, good night. I'd say we can get you clothes tomorrow, but it seems you don't want to change into your human form. So when you're more comfortable with changing, we can get you some new cloths."

Yusei simply starred at him till he left and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly on the soft bed.

So. I got bored today, and wanted to write a little JackXYusei as well as something with a supernatural spin on it. Do not ask me why I chose to make Yusei a wolf. I have no idea lol. He kinda reminds me of a mouse, but that wouldn't be intimidating at all lol. Well. Hope you like It so far. I should probably work on one of my other stories. But who cares.


	2. Fire

Chapter Two is finally up!

As I said in the first chapter. I don't own the characters, aside from one, that would be Logan from the first chapter. But anyway. Refer to the first chapter for all the warnings and stuff like that.

Two months passed and Yusei didn't seem to get any friendlier. He mainly stayed in his room unless Jack called him to eat. He had gotten bigger, with was a good sign. The only one that he seemed close to was Crow, though that had to do with the fact that the other male was a half-ling as well.

"Yusei." Jack called, "It's dinner time." he stood in the dinning room with Kalin and Crow. Soon the black wolf walked in and sat by Jack. Though he did get along with Crow, Jack was the one that fed him.

Yusei still didn't trust any of them enough to turn into his human form in front of them. Though he had turned human on his own, sometimes sleeping like that.

Jack placed a bowl of stew in front of Yusei and the wolf ate happily.

When dinner was done, Yusei walked off down the hall, but a few moments later, the sound of him yelping then running back into the dinning room, hiding behind Jack.

Jack blinked at the wolf, who was looking at the hallway door. Jack looked down at Yusei before kneeling down next to him, lightly placing a hand on his head, "Are you okay?" he asked the wolf, "What is it. This was he first time Jack had ever touched Yusei.

The black Half-ling didn't even flinch when he was touched. He then suddenly turned human. His black hair was spiked back with streaks of blond, just like his wolf form. His blue eyes held fear in them. In Jack's opinion, he was beautiful. Though he was wearing a ripped up white shirt and jean pants.

"Spider." Yusei said softly. It was just Jack and him in the dinning room so Crow didn't get the chance to see this. He would have been laughing his butt off at the wolf.

Jack blinked, braking the trance he was in when he heard what it was that had scared the wolf. He chuckled at him, getting a small glare from the younger male. "Want me to kill it?" asked the Australian, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Yusei nodded his head, making Jack smirk a bit. '_He's cute when he's like this'. _He thought before he stood and held a hand out for Yusei, "Show me where it is." he said as he helped the wolf up.

Yusei hesitantly showed Jack the spider, pointing to the door that led to his room. On the handle was a black spider, about the size of a dime, legs and all.

Jack laughed softly before squishing it with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

He looked over at Yusei, watching him visibly relax, "Better?" he asked as he smirked at Yusei as he nodded his head before walking past Jack and into his room.

"Thank you." he said, his voice dulling down from the scared tone it held moments ago.

Jack nodded, "You're welcome." he said as he moved to lean against the wolf boy's door, "In the morning I'll take you out to get some clothes." he then turned to leave.

Yusei didn't say a word as he lied down on the bed, turning to his wolf form for the night seeing as it took up less energy.

The next morning, Jack got a letter from an old friend, Rex Goodwin. He was inviting Jack and Kalin to a party he was having at his mansion in the next town over. It was in four days. It was a days drive so they had enough time to get Yusei ready for the party seeing as it would be formal,

Yusei walked into the living room where the other three were, surprising Kalin and Crow, who knew who he was but hadn't seen him like this before.

He looked cute in Jack's opinion. The way his hair was messed up from rolling around last night, and the tired, innocent look on his face. He yawned softly before walking over to where Jack was and sitting down near his feet.

"You know you can sit on the couch, right?" Jack said, not seeming phased by Yusei showing up in his human form.

Yusei glanced up, "Maybe I want to sit here." he said in a mater-of-fact tone. Though a hint of sleep was still in his voice.

Kalin sat opposite the two of them with Crow on the loveseat, Crow curled up slightly against Kalin's side, "I see you have started to trust us a bit more. Showing up in your human form." Kalin said, getting a blank look from Yusei, though as far as Jack could tell, that was his normal expression.

"I only trust Jack and Crow." the wolf said simply, making Crow laugh at his master, who didn't look to happy.

Jack smirked, "Looks like he doesn't like you, Kalin." the Australian said with a small chuckle, "Though why don't you trust Kalin if you do trust Crow?"

"I just don't trust him." he said simply as he continued to sit there.

"Why don't you tell Yusei about what's going to happen on Saturday." Crow said to change the subject.

"Ah, yes. Yusei, we'll be going to a party at an old friend's place this weekend. Today we will get you some normal cloths as well as something for the party." Jack said as he leaned forward and placed a hand on the young half-ling's head and fixed his hair a bit.

Yusei shook his head, trying to get Jack to stop touching him. It worked and Jack leaned back, guessing that last night had simply been because Yusei was scared.

"Fine, I'll go, but quit touching me." Yusei said. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it when his hair was played with, especially the hair behind his ear.

"Alright. I'll stop." Jack said before standing and walking to the kitchen, "Let's get something to eat then we can go out and get you some new cloths."

I just love how Yusei is scared of bugs. Though, from what I heard, it's just in the 4Kid's version.

But anyway. I really have no idea where I'm taking this story. So if I don't update it soon, it means my mind went blank.


	3. Water

Chapter three. This is usually around the chapter that my stories either die and I forget about them, or they actually get a story line. Let's all hope it's the second one! Lol so Onto the story~!

Warnings in chapter one.

Yusei stood in front of a mirror in Jack's room, looking irritated, more so than usual, "Do I really have to have this thing on?" he asked as he lightly pulled at a black sapphire studded collar. He glanced over at his Australian master who was sitting on the bed, looking rather happy about the situation.

"Yes, you do. I wouldn't want the cops taking you, now would I?" Jack said as he lied back on the bed, closing his amethyst eyes, and placing his hands behind his head.

Yusei pouted a bit before sighing and walking over to his master and sitting on the ground, his chin resting on the edge of the bed like any dog would do. "Does Crow have to when he goes into town?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yep." Was Jack's simple reply. Though he opened his eyes and glanced at Yusei, "All Half-lings have to."

Yusei sighed again before he stood, "Well, are we going into town or what?" he asked, the irritated tone was back, as well as the indifferent look on his face.

Jack stood up from the bed and nodded, "Yep, and remember, stay close, no running off." he said before heading to the garage.

Once there, Jack attempted to start his car, only to find out it didn't want to turn on. He growled softly, "Stupid thing. I'm going to have to call Bruno again." he muttered to himself, though glanced at Yusei when he tapped his shoulder, "Yes?" he asked, still pissed.

"I can fix it." the wolf said simply.

Jack blinked, surprised, "Really?" he asked

Yusei simply nodded before getting out to check what was wrong. He worked under the hood for quite some time before telling Jack to try again. And when he did, it started right away. Jack hadn't known that Yusei could fix cars like that. And seeing as he could, and he owned him, he wouldn't have to pay Bruno to do so anymore.

"Well, get in so we can head to town." Jack said before Yusei did as he was told, getting back into the car and buckling up.

Soon enough, they were in town and they had parked just on the edge of Market Street, a place you could find anything you wanted.

Yusei looked around as they got out of the car, "Never really been to this part of Market Street, never wanted to" he said to Jack when the taller male walked over to stand beside him.

"Yea, well, we're going to be here all day getting you some new cloths." Jack said as he motioned for the wolf to follow him, and he did. The blond Australian silently wondered why the other wouldn't want to come here.

When Jack stopped at a small shop and walked in, Yusei looked at the sign before walking in after his new master. He glanced around, amazed by all the different cloths before Jack guided him over to where he could choose from some nice cloths. That Jack, of course, chose for him.

Yusei looked in the mirror at what he was wearing. It was a dark blue coat that flared out a bit at the bottom, a bit like Jack's white trench coat. Under that, he had on a simple back shirt and black dress pants.[AN: Pretty much what he has on in the show, minus the bubble things] He didn't seem to like it to much, but Jack liked it, and that seemed to be all that mattered.

"Do I really have to wear this?" he would much rather wear blue jeans and a t-shirt, but no, he had to wear this to that dinner.

"Yea, and these." Jack said as he held up some brown boots, making Yusei sigh.

"Okay." the little black haired wolf said before walking back into the dressing room to get some of his new cloths on so they could go, Jack had insisted that they get rid of Yusei's old cloths before they left the clothing shop.

He came out a moment later with navy jeans, a black tank top, and brow boots that looked a little like the ones he would wear to the dinner, but the ones he had on were darker.

They stepped out of the store and walked around for the rest of the day, finding things they wanted or needed, meaning Jack bought things for himself as well as getting more coffee. Though he did find a bracelet for Yusei, a white silver dragon that wrapped around his wrist with blue gems for eyes.

It was almost dinner time when Jack and Yusei finally got back and when they got into the house, they were greeted by Crow who was lounging in the living room by himself.

"Where's Kalin?" Jack said as he glanced around for his white haired friend.

"In the shower, he fell right into a bush when we were walking in the garden, Aki wasn't to happy about her roses being squished." Crow said.

"Aki?" Yusei asked, looking up at Jack.

"Yea, she's our gardener." the Aussie said as he walked over to his chair and sat down, "One of the few servants we have around here." he said as Yusei walked over and sat against the older male's legs.

Yusei nodded at that before leaning back against the chair, laying his head on Jack's lap, much like any other dog would. It slightly amused Jack how much Yusei acted like a domestic dog instead of a wolf.

After dinner, everyone went to bed, and as Yusei walked past a mirror in his room, he noticed he hadn't taken off his collar yet. He blinked, it didn't look to bad he guessed, but the thought that he would have to wear it all the time when around other people bothered the wolf. He sighed before taking it off and tossing it on his dresser, before heading to bed.

What ya think?

I know it took me longer to get up than the other times, but I had a lot going on. But it'sup, and the next chapter will be up soon, I hope.


	4. Contest

After looking at how many people are fallowing Lightning Wolf, I've decided, to get some insparation, that I'd do a little contest.

I want you, my readers, to write a little Jack/Yusei story. Can be a one-shot, or a multi-chapter story. Rating doesn't matter, could be all fluffy, or complete smut for all I care, as long as it's your best. I'll chose which one I like best, and along with me, hopefully, continuing Lightning Wolf, I'll write a little one-shot of a pairing of your chosing from the list below, as well as the plot of your chosing. Just so you know, the pairing names are in order of Seme/Uke

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Jack/Yusei

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Jessie/Jaden[Any versions, good or bad]

Dramatical Murder: Noiz/Aoba, Koujaku/Aoba, Clear/Aoba, Mink/Aoba, Trip/Virus/Aoba, Noiz/Koujaku/Aoba, Noiz/Koujaku[or other way around], Trip/Virus[or other way around]

Kingdom Hearts: Axel/Roxas, Demix/Zexion, Marluxia/Zexion

Magi: Sinbad/Judal, Sinbad/Jafar, Alibaba/Kassim, Alibaba/Hakuryuu

Blue Exorcist: Yukio/Rin

PM me with the details of your story. [Title, Discription, Rating] as well as a link to the story. Doesn't have to be put on FanFiction, as long as I am able to read it, it's fine.

If I end up liking multiple, I'll see what I can do about the rewards.

Good Luck~ You have till Christmas to send me your stories.


End file.
